


Daelin's First Flight

by Silverwinged



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Embergaze, F/F, Silverwing - Freeform, Warcraft OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwinged/pseuds/Silverwinged
Summary: Small story I wrote for me and my girlfriend's OC's, Velexis and Daelin respectively. Basically Velexis takes Daelin on her first flight on Invincible and does something Daelin doesn't appreciate much.





	Daelin's First Flight

Daelin held onto the hunter tightly.  
"See? Flying isn't so bad." Velexis said. She looked over her shoulder.   
"Yeah, I guess." Daelin replied.   
"Low wind, nice weather.." Velexis continued. "Calm flying."  
"Slow flying." Daelin mumbled. "I don't know why but I thought this thing would be faster."  
Invincible snorted, looking back at his riders for a moment.   
"I don't think Invincible appreciates your comment there, love." Velexis said, casually steering him to a different direction. He threw his head up in realization and sped up a little. "I don't either, actually."  
Daelin looked over her shoulder. "Where are you going?"  
Velexis grinned. "You wanted fast, right?"   
The horror on Daelin's face came as she realized where they were going. "No! You're not!"  
"Hold on tight!" Velexis said cheerfully just before Invincible whinnied and dove straight down. Velexis cheered while Daelin just screamed "Vel!" and clung on for dear life. They straightened just before hitting the water and ascended again.   
"Phew, what a rush, eh?" Velexis said, just before getting a smack to the shoulder. "Ow, what?"  
"Damn it, don't ever do that again!" Daelin said with a huff. "Put me down!"  
Invincible landed on the side of the cliff and Daelin jumped off immediately, followed by Velexis.  
"Love, come on. Are you going to walk home?"   
Daelin turned around. "Yes! I'm not getting on that thing again."   
Invincible grunted and shook his head before looking at Velexis, who looked back at him. She turned to Daelin, who started walking away again. "Even if you can take his reins?"   
Daelin stopped and looked behind her, contemplating. "Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they're a couple. Yes, they're blood elves. And yes, I do want to write more about these two. Just me though. <3


End file.
